New School New Rules
by THEAWESOMEKATOROBIN
Summary: When you, the reader, goes into a school with a bunch of cuties
1. Chapter 1

You moved into your knew apartment like jail you have a roommate and have neighbors.

You had recently applied for education at a school that takes in everyone special. You're amazed on how you got in, especially when you saw an Asian, probably Japanese, drawing an AWESOME chibi on the sidewalk. You walked by in aw.

The place where you lived had guys swarming all around; it looks as if you will have guys going through your laundry. The land was green and happy but there was some trees it almost looked like harmony. There was a ummm he/she talking to his pony that was acting like a dog sitting there listening.

You walk into the umm house, like apartment, there was a large living room and kitchen it seems like one of those famous people houses, there must be drugs involved with this house. You glance around the room and find the stairs then you walk up most of the doors had flags on them. You try finding yours, you were on the first floor and the last door it had a Russian flag on it you walk in to find a man on one of the two bed he had a grin almost as if he killed some one.  
"Ahhhh hello I am Ivan. You are my roomie."  
His Russian accent sounded adorable he seems like a teddy bear that might just come alive and kill you if you leave him in a laundry mat.

"Uh hi... I'm /name/."  
"Nice to meet you. We will be eating soon so I suggest you get unpacked so you can introduce yourself to the crew. They are very nice."  
"Okay thank you Ivan."

You were walking down with your roommate, Ivan, and you hear a French man and a Brit fighting over..Nuttella. You get in this fight and you CLAIM the Nuttella. Everyone that was trying to eat with the racket praised you for ending the war. They even introduce themselves.  
You know you shouldn't truly stereotype off of looks anymore after seeing a few such as Gilbert, flirt, and Alfred, Nerdy gangster.  
It was fun meeting these guys, but you had to get ready for school in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were at Gakuen and boy was it fun. You had a crush on mostly on all the guys even the teachers. You know you shouldn't have a crush on Feli's and Lovi's grandpa but DANG WAS HE HOT.  
You were told to find a club and you tried out each and every club. You could find one that suited you though until you created one, it was known as the Hotness. What the potato were you smoking? Toni joined your group when he saw you alone then Francis and Gilbert. Next thing as you know more girls showed up because of these guys. It seemed more like a host and hostess club Kiku told you.

Time flew by...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas and you couldn't go home no one could, but Ivan seemed to go home. Lucky bastard.

You had to celebrate Christmas with they guys...it wasn't totally bad but you were wondering on what you should give. So you make them all cards lame yes, cheap yes you learned that from Switzerland and to never take any animals in and if you do take two so they won't be alone. You did that and some how they both were male squirrels and well no more nuts or them.  
You went out to buy some Christmas cards and you come back to find them all laughing at your pictures from when you were younger. You instantly blush and Francis notices you.

"Mon Cherrie, you were quite cute.~honhonhon"  
"Umm thanks." You look away and they all realize that they did wrong and put the stuff they took out of your room and put it back. They all apologize, especially Arthur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas passes and you got a BUTT TON LOAD OF GIFTS FROM THE GUYS and Ivan gave you a sunflower since he knows you celebrated Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING SOME SWEAR WORDS

It was New years now Alfred had a huge party. And he forced you to play Spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. IT WAS HELL!  
Once you spun the bottle and it landed on Katyusha, WHY DID IVAN ALLOW HIS SISTERS TO COME!? Then it was time for 7 minutes in heaven for you. You got . That was the worst moment of the day until Alfred came to you after 's tried rape. Al kissed you all over and well it made your day completely. That ended seven minutes in heaven it was a Night with Alfred.  
~~~~~~~~~~The months went by  
Francis and you planned to prank Feliks since he pranked you and Francis. Francis was going to fake kill pony.

Feliks was eating you were in the kitchen and Franics walks in with steaks and he was blooding he killed a cow but it was PONY! hahahahaha... "Ho~my friends I found a nice and plump pony outside and I thought I could make you all food." "WHAT LIKE A PONY DID YOU KILL PONY?! Like dude!" Feliks runs outside and moves around and finds blood on the ground and some fake hair but real to him. "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED PONY!" " Ho did I?" Francis whistles and here comes pony to Francis side. "PONY!" That proves Francis is really on your side. After the April fool's prank Feliks moved Pony into the schools stable and never ate with Francis after that.  
You sat with Ludwig on the couch watching the news while it poured outside. The day looked hopeless. Until dearly beloved Gilbert came running in with games from Game stop. "Frau, Bruder come play with me!" "Nein." "Like what?" As soon as you asked that Ludwig gave you a death glance. You just offered your soul to Gilbert. As soon as you translated that Gilbert carried all the way to his man cave and placed you down on one of the bean bags. "Kesesesesesese, Fritz we have company." Gilbert's little bird comes flying to his head, and then he whips out one of his newly bought games. ~~~~~~~~~That day you were forced to play games...  
You fell asleep around midnight and then Roderich came into find Gilbert wraping you up in a blanket. "What the hell are you doing to /name/?" "She fell asleep and I thought she could sleep with the AWESOME ME since Russia, well umm he's sleeping and who would wake a sleeping giant. Am I right?" "Ya,..but what about when she wakes up and find you beside her?" " Ummm..the Awesome me will tell her that she slept with me." Roderich rolls his eyes then goes to his bed then prepares for his beauty sleep and Gilbert puts you on his bed while he strips down to his boxers. He gets into his bed and falls fast asleep.  
~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP  
You woke up to Gilbert in his boxers and you in his bed. You were screaming then Roderich throws his alarm clock you and it hits Gil's head. Gilbert and Roderich get in feud and you run downstairs to find Kiku and Yao eating breakfast.

"Herro, Miss. /last name/. I'm guessing you did not sreep werr?" "No I did not sleep well Kiku, I woke up to Gilbert!" You told the two Asians about and Yao said it was your fault. It was in a odd way.  
You went back up stairs to get dressed and prepare yourself for you class at 11:00.  
~~~~TIME SKIP AFTER CLASSES  
You came home with homework piles of it, due two days from now. You had to read a stupid book and answer questions about it. Though the good part about it was that you had to choose classics and so you thought you could go ask Arthur if you could borrow his Alice in Wonderland or something.  
While walking up to Arthur's room you heard him talking to a person, but there was no one there then you heard him say a name Flying Mint Bunny and then you saw a tea cup rise and tip and no tea came spilling out. You ran as fast as you could to Alfred's room, he shares with Matt. "AL! Arthur is talking to himself and a tea cup rose!" "Calm down babe it's okay I've seen it too, just think that Arty has super powers." "But but but..." Alfred leads you out of his room and walks you to your and Ivan's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP You got homework done and started watching tv with Mathias it was some cop movie. You finish watching it and Mathias tells you something weird. "You know /name/ that all the guys here have crushes on you, even I do." "Mathias are you drun...mpffff..." Mathias lands on top of you kissing your lip, he was drunk and you almost believed him. You shove Mathias off you and he lands on the floor giggling as if he sniffed some crack. While that Dane was weak, Berwald popped out of no where and started beating Mathias up. You walk slowly upstairs to your room, Ivan greeted you as you walk in you almost crapped bricks. He startled you so much you had a panic attack and Ivan was calm enough to let hug him. You went to bed with an very exciting day.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with a beautiful aroma lingering in the air. It was McDonnalds, you could just smell the Egg McMuffin. You ran down the stairs to find Alfred shoving it down his throat, and he threw you one from the bag. You almost wept in joy. Once Alfred's mouth was empty he asked you if you would help him with his Language Arts homework. Somehow Alfred was terrible at it or really he didn't care he wanted you to correct his paper. Alfred seem like another Edgar Allen Poe on how his work seem so alive. If he didn't always write in text he could of be A+ and famous.

Once you finished Alfred said thanks and ran out the door and on to school. Alfred left quite a dust cloud, so you went up stairs and got ready.

Today was GREAT until you had gym, you were with the Baltic trio or really the trembling trio as a dodge ball team while the other team had Liz(Hungary) and Alfred; some other people you hadn't met yet, but still it was a automatic victory for the other team and some how one them got you right in the nose and you had blood everywhere after that.

Ludwig saw what happened so he carried you up to the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't there, so Ludwig treated you him self.

" Well, Frau you don't have a broken nose. That is a plus, but are you okay?"

Ludwig was so caring he was like a big brother to you.

~~~The day went by quickly

You had to take a quick shower after studying non stop and well sadly where you live there is a bunch of guys and only eight bathrooms. All of them were occupied and you had to take a shower. You say by one of the bathrooms doors with all your shower essentials. Arthur walks by.

"/Name/, are you waiting to use the shower?"

"Yeah."

"Ah...YOU BLOODY ASS HOLE GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Allistor opened the door, dripping wet with no towl.

"Get out now; okay, Arthur, I'll just be off to my room" Allistor says to Arthur.

"Sorry love for scaring you there I didn't mean for him to walk out." Arthur apologizes.

"It's okay; well I'll go take a shower now and you close the door."

~THE NEXT MORNING

"So, /name/ did you like what you saw last night?" Allistor asks you while you get your normal breakfast ready.

"What do you mean?" You remembered he was naked. "Well I'm not really a pervert, it was body." TOTAL LIE you ENJOYED SEEING THOSE TONED ABS AND PENIS((wtf))

"Right well Arthur told me to say sorry for flashing you, so yeah. Bye"

Allistor left, and you ate your breakfast while thinking about Allistor's body. You just realized Allistor didn't have his piercings on. He was the regular punk and today he looked...umm DIFFERENT.

You were going to see what's up with Allistor and since he didn't get far you were going to stalk him!

~~boring time skip

Well Allistor wasn't like him self today because he had a job interview at the library.


End file.
